Slowly Evil
by Evx
Summary: Taken place after fable. Jared is slowly becoming more cruel and Mina is slowly becoming meaner. What happens the two fight for their love while under going these changes? My first ever fanfiction. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

To Mina losing Jared was losing her happiness and joy. All that time she spent not trusting him, she knew she loved him. But instead of acting on it, she just kept on not trusting

him. The realty of this hit Mina like a ton of bricks. She cried and cried in her room while holding the Grimore, her only memory of her beloved Jared. She felt anger and sadness

overwhelm her. But before she could react to anything, there was a knock on her door.

"Go away" Mina said

" Not without talking to you." It was Mina's mom. She entered in to her child disaster of a room and sat on the bed right next to her. She saw that Mina has been crying.

" Sweetie, you can't lock yourself in here and throw away your life. you know he wouldn't like that." She was talking about Jared.

" Mom you don't get it. All this time I thought he didn't love me and then he kissed me and said he loved me." Mina said while crying." And I repay him by letting his stupid brother take him away from me."

Mina looked in to her mother's eyes and saw that there was despair in them, like she was there and knew the amount of pain she was going through. Mina couldn't help but cry.

Her mother got up, kissed her forehead and left her room. for the rest of the day Mina did not come out her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Mina decided to go to school. She really didn't want to but she needed something to get her mind of Jared. She went to her closet and found a dark pair of jeans, a black shirt, and put on Jared's jacket that she found buried in her closet. She didn't remember how she got it but she had it.

When she got to school, she saw that everything looked so cheerful and happy. She despised it. She wanted the world to feel her misery. She walked in to school to be greeted by Nix/Nick and Nan. Nix knew what happened but Nan didn't. So when Nan saw Mina in all black she had a confused look on her face.

"Who died?" Nan said jokingly. Mina didn't like that comment at all.

"Why do you say that? I can't wear black without someone dying?" Mina said kind of harshly.

Nan was taken aback by this and immediately became quiet. Mina realizing how harsh she was said

"I'm sorry Nan. I didn't mean it. I'm just in a bad mood."

"It's ok. I should have noticed that before saying anything."Nan replied.

Nix gave Mina a worried look and walked away taking Nan with him. Mina sighed and walked over to her locker. She started to think about how Jared would go in to her locker without her telling him the combination. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ever tapping her on the shoulder real hard.

"You stupid little idoit. This is all your fault." Ever yelled. By now there was a crowd around watching. For once Mina did not care.

"You think I did this on purpose. I loved him and he loved me. By the way, you always call me stupid but look at you. You couldn't even take the hint that he never liked you. Never had, never will." Mina shouted back knowing what Ever was talking about.

She was too angry to think. Right now all she wanted to do was hit Ever. Ever wanted to hit Mina hard in the face. So she did. She punched Mina in the face. Mina lost it. She started punching Ever and kept on punching until there was blood on her knuckles. The crowd stops screaming. They just looked at Mina as if they don't know her. Next thing you know Mina is in the principle office getting suspended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile in the Fae plain the dark prince is in his room. Looking through his magic mirror to see Mina.**

"Well, well, I see your little Mina is becoming meaner. I mean beating up Ever like that was just mean."

Ever since the two brothers were joined again, it caused somewhat of a split personality. So now Jared can talk to Teague in Teague's head. And vice versa.

"_Can you blame her? I'm actually proud of her. She's angry and Ever blaming her for your actions. Ever got what she deserved."_ Jared said.

"Why Jared that wasn't very nice of you to say. It seems like being locked up in my dark mind has affected you. Well you might as well get used to it because you're going to be in there a very long time." Teague said.

"_Whatever. Besides all your mind is doing is making me power hungry just like you. So just know I will get out of here and destroy you. Then Mina can become my dark queen." _Jared said.

"What do you mean by that Jared?" Teague ask sounding suspicious.

"_I mean that once you're destroyed I will have mine and yours power. That will be enough to take over the Fae plane. Then I will rule as the Fae dark king and Mina will rule by my side." _Jared replies in the coldest voice ever.

"We'll see about that Jared." Teague says after a moment of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey, why aren't you getting ready for school?" Mina's mom asked.

"Because I got suspended for a week." Mina replied not caring about her mother reaction.

"What! Why did you get suspended?" Her mother replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"That stupid pixie Ever came at me yelling saying what happen to Jared was my fault. Then she punched me in the face. I lost my cool and started hitting her until she was bleeding." Mina said with pride.

Suddenly Mina mother face was full of worry. She knew her daughter was changing for the worst. She decided to try something to make sure she was correct about her theory.

"Mina, have you tried to find ways to separate Jared and Teague?" She asked.

Mina was surprised by this question and was suddenly filed with anger. "Of course I have. I love him and I will do anything to save him." She yelled back. She expected her mother to yell at her but she didn't. Instead her mother said "You're changing Mina. And you know it. You getting a temper and becoming ruder in your words. Don't let that monster Teague change you. Also you must think, if he's affecting you like this imagine how he is affecting Jared."

Mina surprised by her mother honesty said in her most calm voice ever, "You're right. All the more reason to save Jared and destroy Teague." After that her mother left to go to work and she took Charlie along with her.

Mina went to her room and thought to herself. If she's becoming ruder and meaner Jared must be turning evil. She shivered at that thought but then became open to the idea. To her, if Jared has the slightest bit of evil inside of him, he will be more likely to destroy Teague. Everyone would never mess with them again, and they can have a happy life together. She suddenly liked the idea of an evil Jared and wanted to see him. She decided that it's time to do one of two things. Go to the Fae plain and see Teague/Jared or so that jumping thing her GM told her about.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't want to go to the Fae plain. I think if I do I won't be able to leave Jared's side again. Even if it is Teague." Mina said aloud to herself.

She decided that she should try to do the jumping thing in her words that GM told her about. But she wondered to herself how. She thought if she falls asleep and concentrates on Jared, maybe it would work.

"Might as well. I have nothing better off to do." She said to herself. So with that she falls asleep thinking about Jared.

When she wakes up he finds herself in a dark room and a figure is across from her. _It worked. _She thought to herself. Then the figure moved closer. It was Teague.

"What's going on?' Teague asks in his normally dark tone.

"I just did that jumping thing. It worked. I just focused on Jared and here I am." Mina says with a sly smile on her face. Suddenly she gets this feeling of pure adrenaline and it's like dark energy is taking over her. It must be her close presence with Teague/Jared.

"Why did you want to come?" Teague asked. When Mina didn't respond at first he ask again in a louder voice.

Mina walked up to him with an evil smirk on her face. Then she put her hand on his face and caressed it. She then said, "What I can't see my evil little Jared?" Teague tensed up. He could feel Jared acting up in his mind.

"You and I both know that my Jared is becoming more powerful and sooner or later I will find a way to get him out. Then your time as the dark prince will be up." Mina said in a sharp but smooth tone. "Jared will be the new dark prince and he will be more powerful than you ever were."

Teague suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. Jared was fighting him for control. Teague screamed in pain. Then his beautiful blue eyes became a haunting grey. Mina's face lit up with joy.

"My sweet Mina, how it is so nice to see you." Jared said. He then kisses Mina.

"Same here. So tell me how are you?" Mina says.

"I feel great like I am just surging with power. Don't worry my sweet, You will find a way to free me and then we can go about destroying Teague and doing whatever we want like ruling the Fae plain perhaps."

Mina face looked like a child's face on Christmas. "Until then my love. I have to go now. I may be suspended but I have some plans now." She said.

"Oh yes ok. By the way I'm so proud of you for what you did to Ever." Jared says.

They kiss goodbye and Mina leaves. When she's gone Jared becomes Teague again.

"I may actually be in trouble." He says before disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry guys. I've been busy lately, my computer has been acting stupid and also had writers block. Hope you enjoy.**

Mina wakes up panting. She felt like she just had a good but horrible nightmare. (If that is possible.) She feels the dark sensation leaves her.

'_Was that because of Jared?' _she asks herself. She sits up and a million things come to her mind. Like how she was right and Jared is becoming evil. Also how she didn't know she can sound so cold. She didn't know what was happening. Everything was scaring her. But what scared her the most was that she liked all of it. The hint of fear in Teague's eyes, Jared's behavior, her coldness, she liked all of it.

She got out of her bed to see the time. It was almost time for her mom to come home.

"How long was I sleeping?" She says to no one in particular. She walks out her room to the kitchen to get a pop tart. Mina really didn't feel like eating but she forced herself to. She just can't help but to think about Jared. She keeps hearing him over and over in her head.

"_I feel great like I am just surging with power. Don't worry my sweet, you will find a way to free me and then we can go about destroying Teague and doing whatever we want like ruling the Fae plain perhaps."_

Those words kept repeating in her head. How powerful is he really? Could she find a way to free him? Can they really rule the Fae plain? She was so confused and all she knew was that she will do anything Jared asks of her just like he would do the same for her.

Ten minutes later her mom and Charlie comes home.

"Hey mom. How was your day?" Mina asks.

"It was ok. But I am so tired. So how bout you? What did you do today?" Her mom asks.

"Me? I was feeling really tired so I slept most of the day." Mina replied.

Her mom just raised her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. Then she went to bed. Charlie did the same. Mina ran to the bathroom took the mirror and went to her rooftop escape. She had to try something.

When she set the mirror down she wanted to see if she could still do the evil queen trick.

"Mirror mirror on the wall show me who I love most of all."

After a few seconds the mirror showed her Teague/Jared. It worked! She couldn't believe it. She wondered how but then shrugged it off as anything can happen with a Grimm. Then an idea came into her head.

"Mirror mirror on the wall show me who's turning evil out of them all."

The mirror rippled and she almost screamed when she saw what it showed her. Instead of showing Jared like she thought it would it showed her herself. She couldn't believe it. She was turning evil. But soon that raised a question in her head so she decided to try something.

"Mirror mirror in my hand who is the newest evil person in the land?"

The mirror showed her this time Jared in a dark room bounded together by chains that were breaking. It was Teague's mind.

She then knew soon nothing would be able to hold Jared and his power. Soon he would be unleashed and nothing will be able to stop him. Mina sat there awe struck that that was her boyfriend. Annoying, secretive Jared was now evil and powerful Jared. But before she knew anything she had an evil smile on her face. She started to think about the Fae bowing to Jared's feet, The Fae apologizing to her for making her life miserable. Getting back at everyone who did something horrible to her. Going to school with Jared and everyone fears them, fear him, and fear HER. She loved the idea of it all. She wanted it to happen. She longed for it.

She did an evil laugh and then said, "My sweet Jared, I will get you out and everything will be perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing for a while. You know how school is. On the bright side my writing grade improved. On with the story.**

**Oh and as much I would love to I do not own the unfortunate fairytale series.**

The week after Mina suspension, she was actually happy to go back to school. She wanted to know what would happen when she comes back. For instance, will Ever stop bothering her. Also what will be the other student's reaction. When the time came to get ready for school, Mina put on dark jeans, a red shirt, black combat boots, and Jared jacket to top the outfit off. Instead of how before she wore dark colors to represent her sadness, she wore this outfit to how people that she's bold and have a dark side to her.

(FASTFOWARD TO SCHOOL TIME)

Mina surprisingly got there early, but she didn't really care. When she pushed the doors, it seemed like the whole school went silent. People were staring and whispering but nobody said anything out loud. Mina, happy with this outcome, put an evil smirk on her face. Unlike before where all this attention would have made her feel weird, she like this a lot. She walked in without making eye contact with one person. She even saw Ever and thought that the stupid pixie would say something. But Ever avoided eye contact and even seemed nervous. Mina thought to herself that today is going to be a perfect day. As she was walking to her locker she but in to Savannah and Pri.

" Just because you beat up that girl, it doesn't mean you mean something now. You are still nobody." Savannah said with a smile on her face.

" It is nice to see you too Savannah. I see Pri is still following you around like the good little dog she is. And look you guys even match. I guess the saying is true. The pet looks like the owner. By the way Savannah, if I were nobody why is everyone looking at me? Also if I were nobody you wouldn't be wasting your breath on me now would you?" Mina said never losing her smirk.

" Oh yes I think you are the nobody because you think messing with people will make you more popular." Mina added. She then pulled Savannah by the shirt so they were face to face. She lost her smirk and then said, " Now listen to me. Unless you want to be bleeding on the floor I suggest you leave me alone."

Savannah gulped and then ran away all with Pri following her exact movements. Mina laughed and then when she saw everyone looking she yelled, " WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?! GO BACK TO YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!" Everyone scared out of their mind tuned away quickly and kept on walking. She suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her body and soon heard the words, " _Keep going. The darker you become the more powerful I become." _ Mina then realized that it was Jared's voice.

His statement left her baffled for the whole day. Of course Mina didn't show her confusion. But inside she had what felt like a million questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina went home right after school. After what happen with Savannah her own friends became afraid of her. But that's not the reason she went straight home. The reason was that she wanted to be by herself so she can figure out what happened when she heard Jared's voice. She couldn't understand it. How did she hear Jared and what did he mean by '_The darker you become the more powerful I become.' ? _ She couldn't take not knowing. So she went to her GM. Luckily for her she lived upstairs from her GM. So she went downstairs to ask Mrs. Wong.

"Mrs. Wong can I please talk to you for a minute?" Mina asked in her sweetest voice ever.

"Sure. I be right there." She replied in her worst Chinese accent ever.

Mina and Mrs. Wong aka her GM went upstairs to Mina's house and into the living room.

" So Mina, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Mrs. Wong asks in her normal voice.

Mina not wanting for her GM to know about everything with her new personality, phrases her question in a way that doesn't give too much information.

" Well as you know what happened to Jared has been making me a little… well moody. Today I yelled at someone today because they said something wrong to me and then I heard Jared's voice telling me that the meaner I am the stronger he will be. I wanted to ask you how did I hear his voice and what did he mean?" Mina asked telling half of the truth.

Mrs. Wong seemed a little worried right about now. " Have you seen him lately or talked to him?"

" No I haven't" Mina lied.

" Well dear to answer your questions, one you heard him because he is connected to you somehow. He can talk to you and vice versa. Two I think what he meant was that because he is trapped in Teague's body dark and negative energy makes him stronger. And being connected to you, all your negative energy makes him stronger." Mrs. Wong stated after calming down. " Now let me ask you, when he said it, did it sound happy and hopeful or dark?" Mrs. Wong asked.

" It sounded hopeful." Mina said with a smile. Mina knew that his statement sounded downright grim and evil, but she didn't want Mrs. Wong to know that.

Mrs. Wong smiled and told her that there may be hope that with enough power Jared will be able to free himself. Mina smiled but not for the same reason as her GM. She smiled because she thought of everything that will happen once Jared is free. She then said thank you and Mrs. Wong left. Once Mrs. Wong left Mina immediately heard Jared say "_Good job my sweet. You lying to her repeatedly made me stronger. It won't be long until I'm free and then the real fun begins. Now since you just found out about our little communication I'll tell you how it works. You think of something you want to tell me and viola I hear it."_

Mina, unable to control her excitement tried what Jared said. "_Jared. Did it work?"_

" _Yes it did."_

" _Yay. Now Jared did you like my little show today in school?"_

"_Yes I did. It was magnificent. All you have to keep doing is being dark and I'll have more power than you know."_

"_Perfect. Soon we will be able to do anything we want. But may I ask, are you only getting power from me?"_

" _No I am not. I am also gaining more power by every time Teague gets angry. So I'm really getting a lot of power and once I have enough taking him down will be easy. Once he's gone I'll have mine and his power."_

" _Well this is going to go great. I must go right now but don't worry you will be entertained on how many people are now afraid of me and how many people I torture. Love you Jared."_

" _This is going to be interesting. I love you too Mina, my dark queen."_

**I hoped you guys liked it. I wanted to post as many chapters as I can today to make up for the long break. See you guys soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. So I was having some more technical difficulties and also I was thinking on how the story should go. As you may notice, this story may seem a little off. Some may say it's AU or OOC. It is whatever you want it to be. Ok so on with the story.**

_With the two Fae princes in Teague's head._

"Isn't it just marvelous on how dark Mina is becoming. Soon she will be completely evil just like me." Jared said.

"Whatever you say brother." Teague replied.

"What's wrong? Do you hate the fact that I will soon become stronger then you and will soon rule? Or is it the fact that your fate will soon come?" Jared said in a teasing voice.

"Jared, Jared, Jared. Do you really think I will let you win without a fight? I am still stronger than you. And you can never truly destroy me." Teague states with confidence.

"That is true but unlike you, if you get trapped inside my mind you'll stay there forever with no way to get out. So you see it will be like your plan but instead of you in control I will be. Also you won't be able to communicate with me. You will be powerless." Jared states with a calm, evil tone.

Teague was about to reply but he saw Jared gain an evil smile and it almost looked like Jared had a dark shadow around him. The chains holding Jared started shaking more. Almost like they were going to break. Teague a little scared stumbled back.

When everything stopped shaking he managed to mutter out, "What… j-just…happened?"

"That brother was me gaining more power. It seems little Mina just did something evil." Jared replied with an evil smirk on his face.

"What could she have done to give you power like that?" Teague asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well she pulled the fire alarm and blamed it on Ever. Then went to Ever and said '_Isn't payback just the sweetest thing.' _Isn't that just brilliant. Because of that action Ever is in major trouble Mina lied on multiple occasions and the people who saw her do it, she threatened them that if they tell she will make them miserable. Amazing." Jared said.

Jared while saying this was thinking that if he gets one more major power surge his chains will break and all that would be needed is Mina to come to the Fae plain so she can use the Fae book to pull Jared out of Teague. The rest will all be up to Jared. He needs to tell Mina this and soon.

"You will not win brother." Teague said but not sure if he believes it himself.

"Why Teague that sounds like something a good person would say. So cliché. But we will see about that." Jared replied.

With that Teague leaves and Jared starts to focus on Mina. He can't wait to hear her reaction to what he has to tell her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. So I just finished reading Reign yesterday. (The forth book of the series that came out yesterday November 3****rd****) and I must say that I loved it. Not a surprise. That makes you want to own the unfortunate fairytales series. But sadly I don't. Ok let's get going.**

Mina is just sitting at home smiling about her day. Today she got Ever in trouble by pulling the fire alarm and blaming it on Ever. She couldn't help but smile.

"_Mina go to your mirror and do the evil queen trick. I need to talk to you face to face."_

Mina knew it was Jared so she did as she was told. She went to her bathroom took the mirror and went to her rooftop escape. She wondered what was so important that Jared wants to talk face to face with her.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall show me the one I love most of all." Mina said. Jared then appeared with a smile on his face.

"Are you ok? You actually seem happy and cheerful." Mina said with some confusion in her voice.

"Yes I am ok. I am just smiling because I have great news. Also it is nice to see your beautiful face again." Jared replies.

Mina now intrigued says, "Go on."

"Today after your little stunt with Ever I gained a major power surge. Teague was there and he looked pretty scared. Now it comes to the point where if I get one more major power surge my chains will break. Then all that is needed is for you to come to the Fae plain to use the Fae book on me. I will be free and then the fun begins." Jared says with a mixture of emotions.

"Really now. Well if that's the case I guess I need to find something to do that will give you that needed power." Mina says.

"Yes and I have an idea on what you should do." Jared says with a smirk on his face.

"What would that be?" Mina asks leaning forward.

"All you have to do is go off on your friends. First Nan, then Nix, and finally Brody. He has to get it the worst. A couple of mean things said and it will be perfect. Going off on your best friends in the human world is considered rude and mean. Besides it will hurt them badly." Jared explains.

"Yell at Brody that is easy. But Nan and Nix. They have done so much for me. I don't know if I can just yell at them for no reason." Mina says with a sad tone.

"What is this? My dark queen is having trouble yelling at some humans. Unbelievable." Jared says with confusion. "Look Mina just think if I am free then we can fix everything later. Your friends will understand. But if it troubles you then I guess you could only yell at one but it has to be pretty harsh." Jared says in a calm soothing voice.

Mina thought it over. She could just yell at Brody and that will free Jared. She doesn't know why though it bothers her to yell at Nan and Nix. She was about to say something when a feeling of pure darkness came over her. It overwhelmed her. She even screamed. Jared who figured out what was going on started to panic. He knows human are not used to that feeling, mainly because it is something only Faes get. He wondered how Mina is getting this feeling but then remember how sometimes Mina taps into Fae power without realizing it.

"Mina listen to me. You need to calm down and follow my voice. Think about our memories, our plans, everything." Jared instructed her.

Mina nodded and took a deep breath. She thought about everything related to Jared. His hair. His attitude. His smile. She started to feel calmer and soon the feeling went away and left her with her normal dark feeling. When she was able to speak she asked Jared what just happened.

"When you panic or worry a little too much that feeling will come over you. Even when you doubt something too much or are in a split decision it will come over you. So now let me ask you what were you thinking about?" Jared replies.

"I was thinking about what I can do to help you. I started to wonder why it bothers me to say some mean things to Nan and Nix when I made Ever bleed. I wanted to figure out why and I guessed I panicked."

"Well be careful from own on. Besides I know you will do the right thing in the end that will release me from my "prison" I must go now but remember…" Jared's calm tone faded being replaced by a cold acid like voice, "I need this power and you are the only one to give it to me. Don't let emotions stop you." His calm voice returned, "If you do let the emotions get to you, we will never get to be together and we will never get to do what we planned to do."

Mina looked into his eyes and saw his feeling of hope and love. She knew he became evil because of her. She knew that he would do anything for her if they switched roles. She knew that if he was freed he do everything in his power (and that's a lot of power) to make her life perfect and to make sure everyone that ever messed with her would be punished. She knew that he loved her more than life itself. And she feels the exact same way about him. She let the dark feeling inside her gain more control when she said to him, "I will do everything to free you. For you are the one I love forever. And I will not let worthless feelings of guilt for others stop me from saving you."

Jared smiled an evil smile and knew that she is letting the darkness mix with her love just like he did. With her by his side forever no one will be able to stop them, since they would do anything for each other. He said goodbye to Mina and watched her fade away. Their plan was coming together perfectly.

Mina looked at the mirror and saw her reflection. She even saw a dark shadow around her starting to form. She then said, "In a matter of time I will be reunited with my love and then we can have some fun." With that she laughed evilly and went back to her room with the mirror.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. I'm not even going to come up with some elaborate excuse on why it took me so long to update. The truth is I either was too lazy to type, too busy, or just wanted to read instead. But I'm back. First, as much I would like to, I do not own the unfortunate Fairy tale series and any of its characters. So on with the story.**

In school the next day, Mina walked around with an evil smirk that could scare a Grimm reaper to death. Students were terrified of her. They knew what she was capable of. To them it was 'we are already on her bad side let's not get on her death side'. When it came to Mina there was no such thing as being on her good side. She pretty much hated everyone.

Now Mina was walking with a purpose. To find her "friends" and find a way to tell them off so bad it will give Jared all the power he needs. When she couldn't find them before the bell she growled and went to her class. Little did Mina know that she couldn't find them for a reason.

(_Time skip to lunch. With Mrs. Colbert aka Constance.)_

With no one in her class she was able to hold a secret Fae godmother meeting. Both Mina's and her mother's GM was there.

" I'm telling you Mei, she is not like herself. Students are terrified of her. I think there is more to this picture" Constance said

" I agree with you but what's going on is the question. Why so mean all of a sudden?" Terry asked

Mei listening to what they are saying, started to think about what's going on. But then she remembered something and gaped. The other two Faes looked at her and asked what is it.

" I just remembered that one day Mina told me that she went off on some girl and right afterwards she heard Jared's voice. She asked me how that was possible." Mei said still piecing things together in her mind.

" What did the prince say to her?" Constance asked with a worried face.

" She told me that he said the darker she is the stronger he gets. When I asked how he said it she said in a hopeful way. I just left at that." Mei answered.

" Do you think it is possible that she is trying to free Jared with all these mean actions?" Terry asked.

" Yes I do but for some reason I do not think it for the right reason. Something tells me she's doing this with something bad in mind." Constance stated.

" Awww shucks. You guys figured out my plan." Someone said in a little girl voice. Then did an evil laugh.

The three Godmothers turned around to see Mina standing in the doorway with her signature smirk on her face. They all wondered how she was in here and what should they do.

"Mina what are you are doing here?" Constance said.

" Well I got a little suspicious when all my friends were missing. Then I remembered seeing Nix going to you one day and after that I never saw my three "friends" again. So I thought I might as well come here to see what you were up to." Mina answered in a casual tone. Mina already had a plan in mind since she couldn't find her friends.

" What do you want with your friends?" Terry asked

Mina gave an evil laugh and then said, " And here I thought you guys knew my plan. I guess I was wrong. But I am such a good sport I'll tell you my plan. I wanted my friends so I can do something bad to them. Then I would be able to give Jared all the power he needs to break free from Teague and then some fun can happen."

" What do you mean by that?" Mei asked in a serious but cautious tone.

" Well that's something you need to figure out yourself. But just know that when I free Jared you better run." Mina said with sudden acid in her voice. The GMs stepped back when they heard this statement. Mina smiled when she saw this. Her plan was working. She would scare the godmothers by being evil so Jared can get more power. She knew right now what she did wasn't enough so she had one lat trick up her sleeve.

" Now I know you are still very confused but I promise everything will make sense soon." Mina said in a very sweet voice. "But when it is clear…" her sweet voice dropped and an evil dark tone replaced it, " You are going to wished that you never knew. Your pathetic powers will be useless when my plan goes in to effect. And nothing will be able to stop it." With that Mina gave the most evilest, scariest laugh ever. Her laugh could scare Slenderman to his grave.

The godmothers seemed to be terrified at her statement. They froze in fear. Then the bell ranged. Mina then turned to leave but not without saying over her shoulder " Watch out." The godmothers then looked at each other and Terry and Mei left, leaving Constance to continue in her teacher work.

When Mina left she heard a dark deep voice say to her, "_ YES! YES! You did it. I can break out of these chains. Now all that is needed is for you to come to the Fae plain as soon as possible. I will see you there."_

" Yes… Jared."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Unfortunate Fairy tale series. I only own the story line.**

_**Last time:**__**When Mina left she heard a dark deep voice say to her, "YES! YES! You did it. I can break out of these chains. Now all that is needed is for you to come to the Fae plain as soon as possible. I will see you there."**_

"_**Yes… Jared." **_

Mina decided to skip the last few classes since she had more important things to do, like go to the Fae plain to free her Jared. She went home to get the seam ripper that Jared gave her so she can go to the Fae plain. She had to leave quick since she knew that one of the Godmothers are going to tell her mom what she is up to. Mina doesn't really feel like dealing with her mother. No one is going to stop her from saving Jared.

"Hold on Jared. You will soon be free." Mina said out loud while looking at the ceiling.

But right before she was about to use the seam ripper, the Godmothers and her mother suddenly appeared her room. How she really didn't know.

"Wilhelmina Grimm! You are forbidden to leave this room, let alone this plain!" Her mother shouted.

"What do you mean? Who said I was leaving?" Mina lied with a grin on her face, trying to hide the fact that she is very annoyed.

"Don't you dare lie to me! The Godmothers told me everything! You are in such big trouble!" Her mother responded not calming down for a minute.

Mina getting very agitated growled and said, "Sorry mother but I'm going to do what I have to, to save Jared. And not one person in this room will stop me. Now if you'll excuse I have to be somewhere." With that Mina turned her back and opened a portal. But before leaving she said, "Don't worry mother I know what I am doing."

Mina then went through the portal and she was gone. Her mother just stood there shock, wondering what happened to her child. The Godmothers knew what's about to happen is going to be big. All they can do now is prepare for it.

_**On the Fae plain.**_

"What do you know, I am right by the castle. Easier for me." Mina said to herself.

Mina then decided to talk to Jared.

"_Jared I am right by the castle. What would you like to do now?"_ Mina asked.

"_Great. All you have to do is sneak past the guards and come to the same place you came last time when you freed Charlie. Then you should see Teague. When you do all you have to do is pick up the Fae book point it at him and say, __**'The power of two is greater than one, but soon the power of one will be the strongest of them all. Separate the two and let them fight. The one who wins will have the most power by the end of the night.'**__ Then the rest is up to me."_ Jared said.

"_Ok, I can do that. See you soon my beloved." _Mina said with a grin on her face.

"_Yes, see you soon my sweet. And be careful please. Knowing you, you will start a fight for no reason. Just don't please." _Jared said.

"_Fine but only for you." _Mina said a little sad she can't cause some misery.

**Time skip to the interesting part**

Mina just found the room she was looking for. The door was opened so she entered the room slowly. The first sight she saw was Teague holding the Fae book while smiling.

"Hello Mina. Looking for this." Teague said while holding up the book.

"Why Teague, why are you holding the book? Are you finally accepting your fate, thinking you can prolong it if you prevent me from getting the book?" Mina said with an evil smirk on her face.

"I see you are not hesitant to show your cruel attitude. But none the less you still are a powerless, weak human. I can kill you with my eyes closed. Then you won't be able to get this book." Teague said with the same smirk Mina had.

Mina growled and said in a dark tone, "You really don't know the power of love. I want to free Jared and nothing is going to stop me from doing that. So I will get that book. So I recommend you give it to me now."

"And why is that?" Teague asked with no emotions.

"Because if I have to take the book it is not going to be pretty. Also knowing you, you will fight back if I attack you. And if I have one scratch on me when Jared is free, he will really hurt you." Mina answered back with her signature smirk on her face again.

"Well then, that is a risk I will take." Teague said

Mina smiled and ran towards Teague. Teague prepared himself to attack back. When Mina got close to him she jumped and…

**Sorry that's for another chapter. You guys probably hate me but I want all the action parts for one chapter. Besides the suspense gives it more flavor. But if you have any questions you can pm me. And don't forget to review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guy sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was working on reading and school work and other things. But to make it up here's the next chapter. So I'll stop talking and here it is, the next chapter of ****Slowly Evil.**

_**Last time: Mina growled and said in a dark tone, "You really don't know the power of love. I want to free Jared and nothing is going to stop me from doing that. So I will get that book. So I recommend you give it to me now."**_

"_**And why is that?" Teague asked with no emotions.**_

"_**Because if I have to take the book it is not going to be pretty. Also knowing you, you will fight back if I attack you. And if I have one scratch on me when Jared is free, he will really hurt you." Mina answered back with her signature smirk on her face again. **_

"_**Well then, that is a risk I will take." Teague said**_

_**Mina smiled and ran towards Teague. Teague prepared himself to attack back. When Mina got close to him she jumped and…**_

…Did a complete roundhouse kick towards Teague's face. Teague ducked under the kick and Mina landed perfectly on her feet despite the fact he avoided her kick.

Teague then shot dark magic at Mina. Mina was agile as ever but she did get hit by one shot in her arm. She grabbed her arm in pain and growled.

"What's wrong Mina? You can't take the pain?" Teague asked taunting her. She moved her hand away from her arm and all you saw was a big black and red bruise there.

"You're going to pay for that." Mina said lowly.

Mina came in close range of him and started throwing punches. Teague managed to block every one of her hits. He did a fake yawn to prove how easy this was.

Mina getting angrier did a cheap shot kick to his you know where. Teague instantly felt the pain and doubled over, covering his area with his hands. (You know that stupid thing boys do. After they got hit there that's when they decide to cover it.)

Mina smirked and taking advantage of this sent a high kick to his back. He fell to the floor. Before he could even get up, Mina kicked him on the side knocking him back down.

Teague was getting tired of this so before she could kick him again, he grabbed her foot and dropped her down. He then lifted her up by her hair and threw her. Mina was bleeding but she refused to give up. Teague then came over to her and grabbed her by the neck. He was slowly applying pressure.

Mina had to think fast or else she would die. Then it hit her. Jared is inside of Teague. Meaning he sees everything that is going on. He sees her bleeding. He knows that Teague is trying to kill her. So he must be getting mad.

Mina used this to her advantage and started fake crying.

"All…I…was to…be with…JARED." She faked ob adding emphasis on Jared. "But…you…wanted to be…mean and…attack me. Now I won't…look pretty…for…my JARED." Mina was putting her heart and any remaining air she had left into this act.

Teague didn't realize that it was fake and neither did Jared because Mina was just playing this off.

Mia kept the fake tears streaming and looked into Teague's eyes. His grip started loosening and his eyes kept flicking from blue to grey. Teague backed up letting go of Mina. She dropped to the floor pretty hard.

Teague was now literally fighting with himself mentally. Mina seeing that Teague left the Fae book unguarded used this opportunity to grab the book and point it at Teague.

"The power of two is greater than one, but soon the power of one will be the strongest of them all. Separate the two and let them fight. The one who wins will have the most power by the end of the night." Mina said.

The book glowed bright and do did Teague. Soon the light was blinding. Once the light dimmed down you saw Teague on one side and Jared on the other side.

Both were down on the ground panting from the separation. Mina on the other had forgot all about her injuries and ran to Jared with a big child-like smile on her face. ( Yes she couldn't see his eyes to differentiate the two, but Jared's clothes were torn up where as Teague's clothes was still his normal prince looking type outfit.)

She squealed his name like a complete girly girl and helped him up. She then quickly kissed him.

"JARED IT'S YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Mina screamed while jumping up and down.

"I'm happy to see you too Mina but before we can catch up, I have to show my _brother _here how powerful I really am. He needs to pay for hurting you." Jared said while caressing her cheek. His eyes never left Mina. He had such a sweet loving smile on. Mina instantly calmed down and nodded.

Jared turned towards the now standing Teague and said with an evil smirk, "So any last words before your painful demise?"

"You will not win. I will defeat you and I will kill your little annoying peppy girlfriend over there right in front of your eyes." Teague replied. Jared wasn't too happy to hear that.

Jared and Teague got in to a fighting position. Both waited for the other to attack. In the end it was Teague who attacked first. The fight was on. Both of them used everything they could. Unfortunately for Teague (and Teague fans) Jared was just breaking a sweat when Teague was about to past out from tiredness.

Every moved Jared did seemed stronger each time. Teague knew that if the battle keeps going like this, Jared will soon win. Of course Teague would not admit that out loud.

Mina was on the side watching and quietly cheering for Jared.

Jared was motivated by anger and love to defeat Teague.

"Just give up. You cannot win against me. I am too strong for you." Jared said with an evil grin.

Teague, knowing what will happen next, looked at Mina and suddenly got an idea.

He made a dagger appear and said, " Even if I do lose to you, you will never completely have won." With that he threw the dagger with precise aim. Jared knew Teague had something in mind but did not know what until it was too late.

The dagger went straight through Mina's heart. Mina stopped cheering and fell to the floor. Jared ran over to Mina and held her.

"MINA!" Jared screamed. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. He tried to heal her but it seemed like nothing worked. Mina stopped breathing and Jared was heartbroken. He just got his love back just to lose her again.

"You will DIE!" Jared shouted towards Teague. Jared Suddenly appeared behind Teague and grabbed him. To put it in to words that do not go in to graphic contents, Jared broke every bone in Teague's body with his bare hands. He slowly tortured Teague and finally ending off by breaking Teague's neck.

Teague dropped to the ground and glowed brightly. Jared and him were lifted off of the ground and soon it was just Jared.

Jared could feel all of the power flowing through him but it meant nothing to him now that Mina had died.

Suddenly he gets an idea. He goes over to the Fae book and sees that everything that happened staring from Mina attacking Ever to now was recorded. '_So these events were written as a fairytale'. _Jared thought.

**(Warning this is about to become so typical and cheesy but it was all I could think of.) **

Jared walked over to the now "dead" Mina and picked her up. He pulled the dagger out of her heart to look at it. He waved his hand so any blood in her could not flow out. He crushed the dagger with his hands and then kissed Mina. It was a long passionate kiss.

Mina's heart started beating again. Her breathing was really slow but it was fine. Jared pulls away ad looks to see Mina looking at him with a confused face. ** ( I warned you that it will be so typical and cheesy)**

"How…How did you do it? I was dead wasn't I?" Mina asked.

"Yes and no. When I realize that was being written down as a fairytale I understood. You died in the story but not in real life. And in almost every fairytale to save someone they need a true love's kiss." Jared answered.

"So everything we did became a fairytale. Doesn't that mean you should lose because the evil one always loses in these types of stories?" Mina asked sincerely confused.

"Well this is no ordinary story. This is a Grimm story. (No pun intended.) You see for each Grimm who is chosen to complete the quests, one important event in their life is written down as a fairytale. The average fairytale rules are not usually applied to these stories. Besides even if it did apply, I fought for love which makes me the good guy even though I plan to take over the Fae plain." Jared explained.

"I see. Well I'm glad this became a fairytale. And what's even better is now that you defeated Teague, Charlie does not have to complete any quests." Mina said happily.

"Yes that is true, since the story himself was defeated." Jared said.

"How did you defeat him anyway? Mina asked.

Jared whispered in to her ear of what he did t Teague. Mina at first was a little frightened that Jared could be so cruel but she felt a little better knowing that he went berserk for her.

When he finished telling her she nodded.

Mina was happy that she finally got her love back.

"I'm so glad you're back. It was torture to live without you." Mina said.

"Well now you don't have to anymore. We will be together forever." Jared stated. He then pulled Mina into a kiss. It wasn't a hungry lust type kiss but a sweet loving kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"Now my love we have a plain to take over," Jared said holding Mina's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is an epilogue so enjoy. **

It's been a few years since Jared and Mina took over the Fae plain.

Some may wonder how exactly they did that. Well after defeating Teague the couple went to the throne room where The Fates themselves were. They were surprised to see Mina there because they thought Jared was Teague. When called Teague by his mother, Jared replied, "Don't you ever call me his name. I defeated him so now I would like to be called by my name."

Needless to say The Fates were surprised to find out that Jared was free and had killed Teague. When they asked how Mina explained. Then Mina ended off with, "Now enough talking. Let's get to why we are here. You see the Fae plain needs a new ruler. And Jared is that ruler. So either you surrender your crown now or we make you."

The Fates were not happy to hear a human let alone a Grimm talk to them that way. They yelled at Mina saying not so nice things to her. They said that even if Jared could defeat both of them he would need a queen worthy of him, not a worthless human.

Mina didn't like that comment too much so she tapped in to Fae magic and sent a knife straight at the queen's head. With that the battle started. Jared did a lot of damaged to his parents with no regret. They doubted that he could defeat them so he showed them his power. Mina got a couple of hits in but let Jared do the rest.

With The Fates defeated, it was very easy for the two to take over.

The two later returned to the human plain after a year of ruling. Mina's mother was surprised to see Mina and Jared. Charlie hugged Jared remembering how he helped him.

The godmothers returned to see the two since they know of what happened. They bowed to the new rulers and tried to find out as much about Jared without him knowing. They didn't get to far.

The two decided to return to school. When they walked in hand in hand with their signature evil smirks everyone got quiet and avoided eye contact. Nix and Ever who returned from hiding knew of what happened and had to be very careful around Jared especially.

Others like Nan and Brody didn't know much but knew that those two were different. Brody especially got the message when Jared threatened to rip off his arm if he as so as look at Mina the wrong way.

Nan and Mina were still best friends and Mina somewhat returned to her happy ways. She still kept her cruel personality but she was nicer to people like Nan, Nix, and her brother. Other than that everyone else was fair targets for her.

The couple basically ruled the school. Everyone was so afraid of them nobody would even think of saying or doing something wrong to them.

But for Mina and Jared everything was perfect.

Just evilly perfect.


End file.
